Doug Funnie
|occupation = Student |goal = To become a cartoonist and to win the heart of Patti and kiss her |home = 21 Jumbo Street, Bluffington |family = Phil Funnie (father) Theda Funnie (mother) Judy Funnie (older sister) Cleopatra Funnie (younger sister) |pets = Porkchop (dog) Happy (hamster) † Goldy † |friends = Skeeter Valentine, his girlfriend Patti Mayonnaise, Beebe Bluff, Roger Klotz (Disney version), Guy Graham (formerly), Skunky Beaumont, Chalky Studebaker, Connie Benge, Bud Dink, Boomer Bledsoe, Ned Cauphee, Willy White, Herman Melville |enemies = Roger Klotz (Nick version), Guy Graham (one-sided), Bill Bluff, Lamar Bone, Cassandra Bleem |likes = Drawing, playing the banjo, the Beets (favorite band), Patti, hanging out with his friends |dislikes = Guy trying to take Patti away from him, Roger being a jerk, band class, people being better than him, being bullied |powers = His Quail-eye (Quailman fantasies only) |weapons = |fate = Ended up together with Patti Mayonnaise, and graduated from Grade 7 |quote = (reads his name on each episode) "That's me!" (gets shocked and sees Porkchop paints any episode title in black with his name on the white wall) "Hey!" (writes his journal) "Dear diary (or journal)..." |inspiration = A character that creator Jim Jinkins created in the 8th grade |alignment = Good}}'Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0045981/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_3 is the titular protagonist of the Nickelodeon/Disney television series of the same name. He was 11 years old in the Nickelodeon series and 12 in the Disney series. He was originally voiced by Billy West, who reprised his role for bumpers and commercials. Personality Doug is an extremely short-tempered, easily angered, and imaginative young boy who is often the target of being easily provoked or having a practical joke played on him. He is known for having strong moral values and always knows to do the right thing. He also is famous for his wild imagination, and often has various fantasy sequences in the series. Doug has many friends, and his best friend is Skeeter Valentine. He met Skeeter on the day he moved to Bluffington, and they've been the best of friends since then. When Doug first arrived in Bluffington, he fell in love with Patti Mayonnaise, one of the girls in his town. They have been best friends since they met, with Doug having a crush on her. By the end of the show, Patti tells Doug how she feels about him and decides to go on a "date-date" with him. Aside from Patti, Connie Benge has had a small crush on him in the Nickelodeon series, and asked him to go to the dance with her, with him trying to make up a story for her to say no. Doug was a usual target for the school bully, Roger Klotz, to pick on. Roger would usually play practical jokes on him and call him names. Later on, Roger stops being as mean to Doug, and they become friends. Doug also considers Guy Grahm a rival for his love for Patti, however Guy does not notice this. Doug's biggest flaws are pride and jealousy. His pride can usually cause him to deny anybody is better than him at anything such as Skeeter being genius and his pride can bring out the worst in him. Alter-Egos During Doug's many fantasy sequences, he took on the personality of many characters. The most famous one in the series was Quailman, which was a superhero that was just Doug wearing his usual outfit, but with a red "Q" on his sweatervest, a belt on his head, and briefs on the outside of his pants. Unlike most superheroes he often tried to fight without using physical force. Quailman is also a parody of Superman. Another alter-ego of Doug was Smash Adams, a parody of James Bond. Adams was already a movie character in Bluffington, so Doug's fantasies were just him taking on the role. When Doug played Smash Adams, he usually had his hair slicked back, wore a white (or on some occasions, black) tuxedo, and spoke with a British accent. Doug's third alter-ego was Race Canyon, a parody of [[Indiana Jones (character)|Indiana Jones. Canyon only appeared four times in the series, and all of the episodes but one being from Nickelodeon. In one episode, Doug dressed as Race Canyon for Halloween, but it is unknown whether he exists outside Doug's imagination or not. Theme Parks Doug appeared in the stage show Doug Live!, which lasted from January 1999 until May 2001 at the Disney-MGM Studios. Doug also appeared as a walkaround character at the Disney-MGM Studios around the time. Since 2001, he has been retired, but may make an appearance on a rare occasion, usually if another cast member is delayed. To date, he and Patti are the only characters from any show featured on One Saturday Morning to have appeared at the Disney parks. An earlier costumed version of Doug has appeared at Nickelodeon Studios (which was in Universal Studios Florida until Nickelodeon Studios' closing in 2005) for special events from 1991 to 1995, when Nickelodeon still owned most of the rights to the show. As such, Doug was dressed in his Nickelodeon attire in Disney parks. Trivia * Doug is left-handed. * While he does appear bald, he has been mentioned to have hair in some episodes, suggesting that his near-bald appearance is just for artistic purposes. * Doug is the only character in all the episodes due to the fact he's the protagonist and narrates all the episodes. * Doug, along with Porkchop, Skeeter, and Patti, appeared in Nickelodeon's "Our House" music video for Super Bowl 50 in 2016; this marks his first and (for now) only appearance in a Nickelodeon production after being acquired by Disney. * Billy West (the Nick voice actor for Doug) was supposed to reprise his role in the Disney version, but declined to do it, so that is when Thomas McHugh stepped. He did however, reprise his role for Toon Disney bumpers and promos in the 2000s. * In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by veteran voice-actress Masako Nozawa, a.k.a. Son Goku and his sons (Son Gohan and Son Goten). Nozawa also voiced Timon's Mother in The Lion King 1 1/2. * In the Nickelodeon version, Doug wore a white short-sleeved shirt and brown shorts with red sneakers, but in the Disney version, Doug wore a white long-sleeved shirt and brown long pants with blue-gray sneakers. * An earlier costumed version of Doug appeared at Universal Orlando Resort from 1991-1995. Gallery Doug Funnie.jpg Doug Funnie WDW.jpg|Doug at the Disney-MGM Studios. Patti's Dad Dilemma (11).jpg Doug funnie1.jpg RogerStinkyDougPatty.jpg Disney Doug Games Wallpaper 1 800.jpg DougRoger2.jpg Disney Doug cast.jpg Quailman.jpg|Doug as Quailman. Quaildad.jpg Dark Quail.jpg|Quailman's doppelganger, the Dark Quail. Doug and friends as Scooby Doo Gang.jpg Doug's Chubby Buddy (7).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (8).jpg Skeeter and Doug 05.jpg Vinylmationdoug.jpg Disney Adventure -Doug.jpg Doug & Porkchop surfing.png Patti's Dad Dilemma (7).jpg Patti's Dad Dilemma (9).jpg Doug.jpg Doug and skeeter handshake.jpg Tumblr nplp396JyW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Doug & Patti on vacation.png Doug16.png Quailman Victory.jpg Doug's Chubby Buddy (17).jpg Quailman meets Teamo Supremo.jpg|Doug (as Quailman) with Teamo Supremo in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro Doug Patti portrait taken.jpg Doug Skeeter high five Disney intro.jpg Doug Funnie Patti Mayonnaise Disney intro.jpg Free-Doug-Cartoon-Wallpaper.jpg Qualiman POP.jpg Doug POP.jpg 384A45A7-FF5A-4A4A-A106-CBB3EC0C9FA0.jpeg|Doug and Skeeter The two girls Doug and porkchop2.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doug characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Athletes Category:Scouts Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Acquired characters